


The April Project

by smallpersiankitten



Series: Must Love Animal Series [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: April Fools, Because it's April Fools, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, So much fooling around, X2, home project, tee hee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallpersiankitten/pseuds/smallpersiankitten
Summary: An April Fools story that is actually on time. Holy shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome. If you have never seen me before, I'm me. I write Must Love Animals. This story is set in that particular universe but you 100% do not have to read that to understand this!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this because I had way too much fun writing this. :D

“Oh my God!” 

“What?”

“Just put it in already, my legs are starting to hurt in this position.”

“I think it might be too big for you.”

“No, it’s not. It’s fine.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Dammit, Papyrus. Stop dicking around and put it in!” 

“Well, alright, here I go!” 

“Ah! Ah!” 

“H-human, are you alright?” 

“Oh my God, you’re right it was too big.” 

“Uh, actually, I was at an angle. I’m going to try again!” 

“No! Wait! Aghh!! Oh my God!”

“Gah! This actually feels pretty good.” 

“Yes, but everything hurts!”

“I’m going to wiggle it a bit and see if I can slide it in easier.”

“Just stop moving and finish up already!” 

“If I stop moving, I will not finish. Did you want to switch positions?” 

“No, no, I got this.”

“You’re doing well.”

“Thanks.”

“I really like you a lot.”

“You’re telling me this right now?!” 

“Well, yes.”

"This is not really-ah, fuck. Okay, I really like you too, Papyrus."

"Nyeh heh heh heh!"

"Ah! I'm cramping up! Are you close?”

“Oh! Right. Yes, I’m pretty close, on the count of three. Ready?”

“Yeah.”

“One, two, three! Aghh!!” 

You and Papyrus slammed together in one final thrust. Your efforts were rewarded with the satisfying click of the heavy wooden dowel securing into place of the tight square hole of the table you were holding. With an exhausted sigh, your legs released their tight hold onto the side of the table. You fell back on your back and cringed. “Fuck, I landed on another one of these loose bolt things,” you muttered, tossing the piece aside. 

The bedroom door nearly flew off its hinges as Undyne launched herself forcibly inside the room. “WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!?!”

You were too tired to be surprised. Papyrus smiled and waved. “Why hello Undyne! We’re building a table!” He stood back with her admirably. “The human was right, that leg did fit. This will be the stablest table yet!”

“Yay, I’m glad. I just wish the instructions were in English instead of these little arrows and things,” you muttered, snatching up the paper and staring critically at the smug little fuckers picking up the planks of wood like nothing. 

Undyne’s eye watched you both oddly. “Uh, well, okay, it just sounded like you guys were, uh…”

You snickered behind the cover of the paper. Papyrus cocked his skull at her curiously. “Doing what?” 

She coughed. “Ah, uh, nothin’ I guess. Well, uh, Alphys and I are going to the pocky store. Did you guys want anything?” 

“You know me, I could always use something to wrap my lips around,” you called out lewdly.

Papyrus curiously looked at you. “Human, I’m not sure if you’re aware but they’re meant to be chewed not sucked,” he instructed you. Undyne allowed herself a quiet guffaw before composing herself. 

“Haha, alright, I’ll get you guys some. I’ll catch you dorks later.” The skeleton walked her back to the bedroom door and reset it on its hinges after her departure. You could hear his bootsteps as he made his way back to you.

“So what are the next instructions?” He asked. 

You studied the paper and bit your lip. “It says we got to put in the third leg next.” 

“Excellent! Just two more legs before-!” The paper was pushed down and you found yourself staring directly at Papyrus’ skull. “I lay you on the table and give you something else to put your lips around.” 

Your eyes widened in surprise at the coyness that bubbled from this suddenly suave Skeleton. “Uh-I oh what?”

Papyrus chuckled and crept closer with a knowing smile. “Unless there’s another pair of lips that needs something to fill it,” he purred, running a finger from your lips, down your chest before finally settling at the base of your hips. 

“Uhhhh….”

~~~~~

Alphys and Undyne carried the little bag with Japanese characters to the somewhat mended door. “Hey guys I-uh,” Alphys began before she picked up the sounds of grunting and groans. “Uhh...”

Undyne shook her head. “Yeah, I know. I thought that too. They’re just building that table from that Swedish place.”

“Oh!” Alphys relaxed and rubbed her head awkwardly.

Undyne knocked on the door. “Hey, we brought you snacks! Want me to bring them in or leave them out here?”

“L-leave them, please!” Papyrus called out breathlessly, “We’re going to be at least another 30 minutes!” 

“Oh my God, wait! Really?” Your voice cried, clearly exhausted, “We’ve been at this for 15 min-ah! Ah!” 

Undyne hesitated. It sounded like Papyrus was growling. She was tireder than she thought. “Alright, I’ll just leave them here on the door knob. Just come out when you’re done!” 

“Yes! Uh, I mean, yes we will!” 

Undyne walked away, leaving Alphys to loiter slightly around the door. She listened intently for a few more seconds before shaking her head. 

“Oh yeah, they’re definitely fucking.”

“Alphys, did you say something?” Her girlfriend called. 

“Ah-uh, no. No. Just uh, remind me to check the cameras tomorrow morning.”

“Sure thing, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April Fools! Prank safely and with protection! :D


End file.
